Chu Roxas
by Karakuri Pandora
Summary: Namine is watching Sleeping beuty and day dreaming about her secret crush, Roxas. includes a dancing and singing Kairi and Namine. 1st one has original Korean Lyrics, 2nd has English lyrics. English lyrics poissibly slightly off. Songfic to "Chu" by f x
1. Korean Lyrics

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_Do-do it, Chu~_

Namine sat in her white room, in which the only non-whit objects were her black wide-screen tv, orange sketch book with a crayon set, and silver CD player and case. Namine was currently watching the a movie called "Sleeping Beauty" like a small child. She leaned on the table, watching the movie intently, and smiling like an idiot.

_Algo shipeun ge maeil meomuna namjyeo_

_Aigoo ai goo goo goo goo_

_Neuggyeobwa ya hal geot dohan namjyeo_

_Yeah babe, yeah babe_

_Yeah babe!_

Namine went through a series of emotions watching the movie, singing along giddily with the songs. "All of these things are so exciting!" she exclaimed when the prince went to slay the evil dragon, Malfeasant. To think, these things actually happened."

A picture of Roxas in his coat from when he was apart of the organization appeared in her mind. In the fantasy, Namine was the one asleep, and in a tower, and Roxas was fighting with his keyblade to free her.

She shook her head to get rid of the image, blushing furiously. "Yeah, like that would happen! Our somebody's might be dating, but he hardly notices me. Unless I somehow get out and, for some unknown reason, prove useful." She gave a heartbroken sigh, then went back to watching the movie. She gasped when the prince kissed princess Aurora. _I want might first kiss…_

_Maeil su beak beon sangsanghamyeo_

_Gidaryeo watdeon geuege,_

_Do it, Chu~_

_Ibmatchuneun sungan jameseo ggaen geunyeojeoreom_

_Do it do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_janhyeo dareun shigonge nuneul ddeunda haedo_

Namine stared dreamy-eyed at the televison screen. The prince woke up the princess with a kiss on the lips! That was so adorably sweet! "ah, if only Roxas would kiss meee~" she whined. She would LOVE for Roxas to wake her up with a kiss. Even if it was only a kiss on the cheek! She felt someone tap her shoulder, breaking her fantasy of her and Roxas kissing. She looked up to see…

_Do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_nan ireohke ddeolrineun gaseumeul mideo_

_ajik moreuneun sesangeul naege yeoleojwoyo_

Namine looked up to see a smirking Kairi and Marluxia. "as to how you still wind up locked in this room-" Kairi began.

"I don't think we'll ever know!" Marluxia ended. They then leaned over Namine on both sides. Namine shrunk a bit, blushing under their mischievous stares. "Sooooo…Roxas huh?" Namine blushed so much, she swore she was close to passing out, and nodded shyly.

Kairi clapped her hands and gave a bright smile. "Okay, what we need to do is give you such a confidence boost, that Roxas will want more than just kissing from you!"

"But," Marluxia intervened, standing up straight and looking at the happy red-head. "What are we supposed to do with two ukes? Roxas is shy enough to be one. So, who'd be on top."

Namine and Kairi gave twined horrified looks. "That's NOT what I meant Marley!" Kairi shrieked.

"Darling, we are talking about a teenage boy who most likely has hormones, and our little Nami, who can be close to looking hot when she wants to be. For a girl that is." Namine seriously questioned her true innocence from having Marluxia as a frequent visitor for a couple of years.

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true it's you~_

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_Ajik molrado dwil ge neomuna namjyeo_

_Aigoo ai goo goo goo goo_

_Gamchuryeogo hal surok hogishim namjyeo_

_Yeah babe, yeah babe,_

_Yeah babe!_

_Parangsaega saneun saejangeseo ggumeul ggoedo chaeul_

_Suga eobseo naleo gagesseo _

After a small quarrel between Namine's redheaded somebody and pinkette, gay friend, Kairi gave both Namine and herself a mini make-over. Marluxia deemed himself too much of a "drop dead sexy reaper" to get a makeover (where he got that idea, Namine still didn't know).

Namine was now wearing blue, baggy, silk pants, with the right leg rolled up past her knee, a white long-sleeved jacket that showed a good portion of her stomach. Her blue sandals were traded for blue sneakers and she had a multi-patterned black and white baseball cap on her head, it's bib hanging of the side of her head.

Kairi wore a similar outfit, except she her pants were red, and the opposite leg was rolled up, her jacket was pink with a blue flower and white cloud pin, and she opted for no hat.

Marluxia clapped happily when we revealed ourselves. "WOW! Roxas and Sora won't be able to keep their hands off of you!" the girls laughed, and then the three friends created a plan for how to get the two boys to notice them. When they finished, Marluxia opened two portals and ran through one, leaving the other open for the girls.

Namine tried to hide her excitement and curiosity for how Roxas might react to the plan. She didn't want Kairi to know and possibly make fun of her. Said somebody looked at Namine once then, before walking into the portal, said "so your that excited huh?"

_Ibmatchuneun sungan jameseo ggaen geunyeojeoreom_

_Do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_janhyeo dareun shigonge nuneul ddeunda haedo_

_do it do it, chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_nan ireohke ddeolrineun gaseumeul mideo_

_ajik moreuneun sesangeul naege yeoleojwoyo_

_Grow up! Grow up! Grow up!_

Namine and Kairi stepped out of the portal and onto a stage in twilight town. The two girls got them selves situated in the middle of the stage, close enough for people to see them, and Kairi hit a button on a remote, which she threw away. Music started playing, and the two girls began dancing, mirroring each others movements, and singing the song "Chu" by F(x).

"_Ajik moreuneun sesangeul naege,"_

Namine sang for a mini-solo, dropping to one knee. She pointed to Kairi and switched the solo to her with the word

"_Kairi!_"(_Amber_)

"_I got a little plan, pick up the slack_"

Kairi began to rap. At this point, Marluxia brought Sora and Roxas to the front of the crowed the two girls had gathered with their song. The two boys' jaws dropped when they discovered who it was. Namine mirrored her somebody's dance movements again.

"_You wastin' time with the CHITCHAT! You've been caught, so give it all you got_,"

Kairi and Namine both winked at their crush/boyfriend.

"_Time to make it, make it, take, take, take it._

_Seolreyeo dugeun georineun mam_

_Waenji machi donghwa meojin yeogam dadadagawa, now!"_

"_Do it, Chu~"_

"_maeil su baek beon sangsanghamyeo gidaryeo gidaryeo watdeon geuege_

_do it do it, Chu~"_

The two girls began singing together again, and going into slightly more complicated dancing movements than the rapping portion of the song.

_Ibmatchuneun sungan jameseo ggaen geunyeojeoreom_

_Do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_janhyeo dareun shigonge nuneul ddeunda haedo_

_do it do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_nan ireohke ddeolrineun gasemeul mideo_

_ajik moreuneun sesangeul naege yeoleojwoyo_

_Grow up! Grow up! Grow up!_

Namine met at the middle and posed together on the last line of the song. Both breathing were heavily. Marluxia, Sora, and Roxas met them backstage and, after Marluxia finished his rant about how "FAAABULOOOUUUSSS " the girls were, Sora finally pulled his girlfriend to the side and gave her a kiss on the lips. Namine was pulled to the side by Roxas.

Namine gasped when Roxas kissed her, which gave him the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. Namine blushed but kissed him back. Who knew her first kiss would be a French kiss?

When Roxas pulled away after a few seconds, Namine gave a small whine in protest, causing him to chuckle a bit. Namine blushed when she realized what she had done. But she had fantasized about that moment for years now dang it!

"I really, really like you!" she blurted out, and Roxas laughed again, giving her his million-dollar smile.

"I like you two," he whispered back, pecking her lips again. "wanna hang out at my place later? While Kairi and Sora are on their date?"

"Uh, sure! Doing what?" Namine asked excitedly.

Roxas smiled, then leaned down and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush and giggle. Sora, Kairi, and Marluxia then walked over.

"Yo, wanna go get some Sea-salt Ice-cream guys?"

"Sure," the new couple answered, then grabbed each other's hands, and followed the group. Namine couldn't stop smiling. It was all because of what her brave and handsome, keyblade wielding knight had said, and done, to wake her up.

"_Chu"_


	2. English Lyrics

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_Do-do it, Chu~_

Namine sat in her white room, in which the only non-whit objects were her black wide-screen tv, orange sketch book with a crayon set, and silver CD player and case. Namine was currently watching the a movie called "Sleeping Beauty" like a small child. She leaned on the table, watching the movie intently, and smiling like an idiot.

_There are so many things I wanna learn about!_

_Oh lord, oh oh oh oh lord_

_There are so many things I just wanna touch!_

_Yeah babe, yeah babe_

_Yeah babe!_

Namine went through a series of emotions watching the movie, singing along giddily with the songs. "All of these things are so exciting!" she exclaimed when the prince went to slay the evil dragon, Malfeasant. To think, these things actually happened."

A picture of Roxas in his coat from when he was apart of the organization appeared in her mind. In the fantasy, Namine was the one asleep, and in a tower, and Roxas was fighting with his keyblade to free her.

She shook her head to get rid of the image, blushing furiously. "Yeah, like that would happen! Our somebody's might be dating, but he hardly notices me. Unless I somehow get out and, for some unknown reason, prove useful." She gave a heartbroken sigh, then went back to watching the movie. She gasped when the prince kissed princess Aurora. _I want might first kiss…_

_This is for the person I've been waiting for._

_Do it, Chu~_

_Just like her, who woke up on the moment when the lips met_

_Do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_Even if something else wakes me up_

Namine stared dreamy-eyed at the televison screen. The prince woke up the princess with a kiss on the lips! That was so adorably sweet! "ah, if only Roxas would kiss meee~" she whined. She would LOVE for Roxas to wake her up with a kiss. Even if it was only a kiss on the cheek! She felt someone tap her shoulder, breaking her fantasy of her and Roxas kissing. She looked up to see…

_Do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_I am trusting this trembling heart._

_Oh, please open the doors of reality for me_

Namine looked up to see a smirking Kairi and Marluxia. "as to how you still wind up locked in this room-" Kairi began.

"I don't think we'll ever know!" Marluxia ended. They then leaned over Namine on both sides. Namine shrunk a bit, blushing under their mischievous stares. "Sooooo…Roxas huh?" Namine blushed so much, she swore she was close to passing out, and nodded shyly.

Kairi clapped her hands and gave a bright smile. "Okay, what we need to do is give you such a confidence boost, that Roxas will want more than just kissing from you!"

"But," Marluxia intervened, standing up straight and looking at the happy red-head. "What are we supposed to do with two ukes? Roxas is shy enough to be one. So, who'd be on top."

Namine and Kairi gave twined horrified looks. "That's NOT what I meant Marley!" Kairi shrieked.

"Darling, we are talking about a teenage boy who most likely has hormones, and our little Nami, who can be close to looking hot when she wants to be. For a girl that is." Namine seriously questioned her true innocence from having Marluxia as a frequent visitor for a couple of years.

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true it's you~_

_Do-do it, Chu~_

_There are so many things I don't know about!_

_Oh lord, oh oh oh oh lord_

_I get more curious as I try to hide it._

_Yeah babe, yeah babe,_

_Yeah babe!_

_Even when I dream in a little blue bird's cadge_

_I can't fill it; I will fly away_

After a small quarrel between Namine's redheaded somebody and pinkette, gay friend, Kairi gave both Namine and herself a mini make-over. Marluxia deemed himself too much of a "drop dead sexy reaper" to get a makeover (where he got that idea, Namine still didn't know).

Namine was now wearing blue, baggy, silk pants, with the right leg rolled up past her knee, a white long-sleeved jacket that showed a good portion of her stomach. Her blue sandals were traded for blue sneakers and she had a multi-patterned black and white baseball cap on her head, it's bib hanging of the side of her head.

Kairi wore a similar outfit, except she her pants were red, and the opposite leg was rolled up, her jacket was pink with a blue flower and white cloud pin, and she opted for no hat.

Marluxia clapped happily when we revealed ourselves. "WOW! Roxas and Sora won't be able to keep their hands off of you!" the girls laughed, and then the three friends created a plan for how to get the two boys to notice them. When they finished, Marluxia opened two portals and ran through one, leaving the other open for the girls.

Namine tried to hide her excitement and curiosity for how Roxas might react to the plan. She didn't want Kairi to know and possibly make fun of her. Said somebody looked at Namine once then, before walking into the portal, said "so your that excited huh?"

_Just like her, who woke up on the moment when the lips met_

_Do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_Even if something else wakes me up_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_I am trusting this trembling heart._

_Oh, please open the doors of reality for me_

_Grow up! Grow up! Grow up!_

Namine and Kairi stepped out of the portal and onto a stage in twilight town. The two girls got them selves situated in the middle of the stage, close enough for people to see them, and Kairi hit a button on a remote, which she threw away. Music started playing, and the two girls began dancing, mirroring each others movements, and singing the song "Chu" by F(x).

"_For me who knows so little of the world"_

Namine sang for a mini-solo, dropping to one knee. She pointed to Kairi and switched the solo to her with the word

"_Kairi!_"(_Amber_)

"_I got a little plan, pick up the slack_"

Kairi began to rap. At this point, Marluxia brought Sora and Roxas to the front of the crowed the two girls had gathered with their song. The two boys' jaws dropped when they discovered who it was. Namine mirrored her somebody's dance movements again.

"_You wastin' time with the CHITCHAT! You've been caught, so give it all you got_,"

Kairi and Namine both winked at their crush/boyfriend.

"_Time to make it, make it, take, take, take it._

_Fluttering and exciting heart brings out the fairytale vibe. _

_Get get closer now!"_

The two girls began singing together again, and going into slightly more complicated dancing movements than the rapping portion of the song.

_Just like her, who woke up on the moment when the lips met_

_Do it, Chu~_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_Even if something else wakes me up_

_(It's) true, true, true, true it's you~_

_I am trusting this trembling heart._

_Oh, please open the doors of reality for me_

_Grow up! Grow up! Grow up!_

Namine met at the middle and posed together on the last line of the song. Both breathing were heavily. Marluxia, Sora, and Roxas met them backstage and, after Marluxia finished his rant about how "FAAABULOOOUUUSSS " the girls were, Sora finally pulled his girlfriend to the side and gave her a kiss on the lips. Namine was pulled to the side by Roxas.

Namine gasped when Roxas kissed her, which gave him the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. Namine blushed but kissed him back. Who knew her first kiss would be a French kiss?

When Roxas pulled away after a few seconds, Namine gave a small whine in protest, causing him to chuckle a bit. Namine blushed when she realized what she had done. But she had fantasized about that moment for years now dang it!

"I really, really like you!" she blurted out, and Roxas laughed again, giving her his million-dollar smile.

"I like you two," he whispered back, pecking her lips again. "wanna hang out at my place later? While Kairi and Sora are on their date?"

"Uh, sure! Doing what?" Namine asked excitedly.

Roxas smiled, then leaned down and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush and giggle. Sora, Kairi, and Marluxia then walked over.

"Yo, wanna go get some Sea-salt Ice-cream guys?"

"Sure," the new couple answered, then grabbed each other's hands, and followed the group. Namine couldn't stop smiling. It was all because of what her brave and handsome, keyblade wielding knight had said, and done, to wake her up.

"_Chu"_


End file.
